Stellar Gold
An unidentified object, of extraterrestrial origin, will find its way to Kingshill and will leave the heroes and heroines of Duria full of questions. Rumor has it that the realm of Duria has been blessed by the arrival of the extraterrestrial object; heroes reported to have discovered peculiar coins on their daily routes around Duria: *Collect lucky coins by defeating monsters no more than 1 level below you. *Coins will also be rewarded for completing/winning Arena matches. Unlock to find one of many prizes: * Stellar Gold: will grant you an entry into a raffle for real prizes awarded after completion of the event. Collect more Stellar Gold to increase your odds of winning. *Enchanted Equipment *Essences *Emotes *Dyes *Crystals of Truth *Mana/Concentration/Rage elixir *Healing Elixir *Kaboom explosive *... August 14, 2013 - August 19, 2013 Coins earned in the Arena. Stellar Gold Prizes Sponsored by Razer, a total of 25 prizes will be rewarded, with a maximum of 6 winners per server. *1: 500 $/€ Store Voucher *2: Kraken Pro, Naga, Anansi Store Voucher *3: Kraken Pro, Naga Store Voucher *4-10: Kraken Pro Store Voucher *11–25: Goliathus Store Voucher One player on each server will win the Razer Flag emote. May 16, 2014 - May 21, 2014 Coins earned in the Arena Stellar Gold Prizes *1st Prize: 3.000 € *2nd Prize: 1.500 € *3rd Prize: 500 € In addition, 1 player from each server also has a chance to win a Black Bear (Epic Mount), making it the first truly unique item per server. Winners!! November 19 - December 1, 2014 An unidentified object, of extraterrestrial origin, will find its way to Kingshill and will leave the heroes and heroines of Duria full of questions. Rumor has it that the realm of Duria has been blessed by the arrival of the extraterrestrial object; heroes reported to have discovered peculiar coins on their daily routes around Duria: Coins earned in the Aren and in PvE Battles You can find Stellar Gold: - From worthy opponent (+- 5 lvls). - As a reward for fighting in PvP Battles. - From the Jesters in Kingshill. Stellar Gold Prizes: *1st Prize (one per server) **1 Razer Abyssus Mouse **1 Razer Goliathus Control Edition Mousepad **1 Razer Gaming for Good T-Shirt **1000 Draken **1 Armored Black Bear **2 Pitch Black Dye **2 Lichen Green Dye **1 Renowned First Place (Emote) *2nd Prize (one per server) **1 Razer Goliathus Control Edition Mousepad **1 Razer Gaming for Good T-Shirt **500 Draken **1 Pitch Black Dye **1 Lichen Green Dye **1 Glorious Second Place (Emote) *3rd Prize (one per server) **1 Razer Goliathus Control Edition Mousepad **250 Draken **1 Pitch Black Dye **1 Lichen Green Dye **1 Honorable Third Place (Emote) *Guild Prize (one winning guild and each member will win) **1 Razer Kraken Pro Headset **1 Razer mug January 21st, 2016 - January 28th, 2016 Shady Jon's Stellar Gold Lottery The stars are falling down on Dracania... Stellar Gold falls from the sky and everybody wants to have it. For some arcane reason, Shady Jon, the rogue fence in Kingshill, is collecting them, dishing out precious goods for anyone who brings some. People are even gossiping about a giant black dragon being offered in a lottery among those who bring the Stellar Gold... From the sound of it, Shady Jon is representing yet unnamed financers. But who is willing to pay so much for the gold from the sky? And why is he collecting it? Collecting Stellar Gold: 1. Shop 2. Collect Fallen Treasure Stars from worthy opponents. They contain various consumables and if you are lucky you might get Stellar Gold. 3. By defeating Parallel World Champions and mini-bosses and defeating Parallel World Bosses in all difficulties: Grimmag, Arachna, Heredur, Bearach, Khalys and Mortis. Also by defeating the World Boss Balor. 4. Playing official PVP Matches in the broken PVP Arena. 5. In the Skyfall Arena Skyfall Arena The entrance to the Skyfall Arena is located inside Kingshill. To enter the Skyfall Arena you will need Star Map. The Star Map is obtainable through: *Shop *Circus Stellarum Re Quest *Daily Bonus When you access the arena you will need to activate one of the Shooting Stars that you will see on the left side. This will automatically start a cycle of monster waves – if you survive long enough, a Treasure Star will appear with amazing Stellar Gold inside! You can then activate the next Shooting Star (there is a total number of 10) and keep on with the challenge. With each new wave the difficulty will increase but also the drop of Stellar Gold! Lottery Rewards There will be 50 lottery winners per server: 1st Prize (one per server) *1 Radiant Ruby *1 Armored Black Bear (Epic Mount) *1 Renowned First Place (emote) *2000 Draken *250 Lock Pick 2nd Prize (one per server) *1 Polished Ruby *1 Large Gem Bag *1 Glorious Second Place (emote) *1000 Draken *100 Lock Pick 3rd Prize (one per server) *1 Ruby *1 Gem bag *1 Honorable Third Place (emote) *500 Draken *50 Lock Pick 4th - 50th place (47 per server) *250 Draken *1 Mighty Spirit Guard There will be 2 Jack Pot winners from all servers. Both will get Long Forgotten Bone Dragon epic mount. *One will be raffled randomly between all the Stellar Gold tickets of the game, following the mechanics of this lottery (this means, we will not give out one per server but one for the whole player base). *Another one will be granted to the single player with the biggest number of Stellar Gold inside the game (again, this does not mean one player per server but one for the whole player base of DSO!). Winners This is the list of all event winners. March 2016 Winners This is the list of all winners in the March edition of Stellar Gold. April 25 - April 30, 2016 Changes Everything is the same as in the previous version, except, progression bar is added. Unlike the lottery rewards the progress rewards are GUARANTEED for all players who meet the requirements. NOTE: The progress bar won’t be visible inside the game but you can always see how many Stellar Gold you have by pressing “E” on your keyboard. In this edition the Skyfall Arena will also drop other amazing items for your character. When you click on the Treasure Star you could obtain some of the following items: random equipment (from Uncommon to Legendary), virtual currency, Andermant, potions, essences, unique world drops and gems. Progress Rewards *2000 Stellar Gold - Draken x100 *8000 Stellar Gold - Obsidian Wings (3 days) + Draken x200 *20000 Stellar Gold - Polished Gem Bag + Draken x300 *50000 Stellar Gold - Tenacious Dragon Turtle (7 days) + Draken x400 *100000 Stellar Gold - Gilded Clover x5 + Draken x500 These rewards are cumulative like in any other event progress bar. If you collect 2000 Stellar Gold you will get Draken x100 ... If you collect 100,000 Stellar Gold you will get all listed rewards and total of Draken x1500 When the event is over and R164 is applied (first week of May) you will get your rewards via script. Lottery Rewards There will be 50 lottery winners per server: 1st Prize (one per server) *1 Radiant Ruby *1 Armored Black Bear (Epic Mount) *1 Renowned First Place (emote) *2000 Draken *250 Lock Pick 2nd Prize (one per server) *1 Polished Ruby *1 Large Gem Bag *1 Glorious Second Place (emote) *1000 Draken *100 Lock Pick 3rd Prize (one per server) *1 Ruby *1 Gem bag *1 Honorable Third Place (emote) *500 Draken *50 Lock Pick 4th - 50th place (47 per server) *250 Draken *1 Mighty Spirit Guard Category:Events Category:Stellar Gold